Jaring Belalang
by anclyne
Summary: Akabane Karma akan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Yaoi Implisit! . NagiIsoKaru


**_Jaring Belalang_**

 ** _story by anclyne_**

 ** _Ansatsu (c) Matsui Yuusei_**

 _._

* * *

 _Apa yang kau lihat darinya?_

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Akabane Karma. Ekspresinya tak terdefinisi ketika pemuda berhelai biru tanpa beban menyatakan hubungannya pada pemuda berhelai arang dengan dua pucuk di atas.

"Heh, jadi kalian berdua benar-benar pacaran?"

Shiota Nagisa resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Isogai Yuuma.

Mereka Bertiga telah berteman sejak sekolah menengah. Berjuang bersama dibawah bimbingan gurita kuning hasil eksperimen gagal pemerintahan. Menimba ilmu bersama, menggali kemampuan dan pengalaman hingga akhirnya sang gurita berhasil musnah dengan cara paling tak mereka duga. Namun tetap terukir dalam hati bahwa sang guru mati dengan membawa kebanggan penuh sebagai pahalawan tanpa tanda jasa.

Ah, cerita lama. Sekarang teman-temannya sudah berpencar mengambil jalan masing-masing. Hanya mereka saja, hanya mereka bertiga sajalah yang seolah sengaja dipertemukan oleh takdir.

 _Padahal aku ingin kita berdua saja_

Karma memang tau, instingnya terlampau kuat hingga dapat menyadari hubungan tak biasa dari kedua temannya. Sejak mereka di bangku menengah Karma telah mencium sesuatu, sampai bangku menengah atas, Karma semakin yakin. Hingga bangku Universitas, semuanya terbukti.

Dan mendengar pengakuan dari mulut Nagisa sendiri, membuat Karma hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dalam hati. Karena ia terlambat satu langkah.

"Kalau begitu selamat untukmu Nagisa, dan kau Isogai."

 _Aku harap kalian cepat berakhir_

"Terimakasih Karma." Ujar si helai biru sambil menggaruk.

Mata karma melirik dengan kelopak tertunduk angkuh ke arah tangan Nagisa yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan isogai.

"Sama-sama. Aku turut bahagia, kalian kan teman baikku."

 _Mimpi buruk menyertai kalian._

.

.

.

.

.

Lama. Rasanya seperti seribu tahun lamanya bagi Karma untuk menunggu retaknya hubungan Nagisa dan Isogai. Enam bulan ia menahan rasa sesak yang menggerogoti hatinya tiap kali melihat kedua temannya bermesraan.

Taukah bahwa ia sangat benci? Tidak. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari sandiwara Karma yang begitu sempurna.

Ketika jemari keduanya saling bertaut, Karma ingin sekali memotongnya.

Ketika mata keduanya saling tatap penuh hangat, Karma ingin mencongkelnya.

Ketika tubuh keduanya terlampau intim, Karma ingin mencabiknya.

Namun semuanya berhasil ia tahan. Dengan segala kesabaran yang ada. Demi berjalannya rencana, demi hari ini. Rasa bahagia tak pernah ia rasakan lagi setelah hari ini. Hubungan mereka retak dan Karma bahagia. Terlebih, siapa sangka targetnya akan datang sendiri ke dalam jaring yang ia buat.

 _Aku yang menang_

Ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia tau bahwa Nagisa yang ada di balik pintu. Senyum miring terpatri di bibirinya ketika melangkah untuk membuka pintu, lalu menghapusnya dengan ekspresi prihatin ketika pintu telah terbuka.

"Kau benar-benar datang, Nagisa."

"Ya, aku sudah mengatakan alasannya padamu di telepon kan?" Wajah yang selalu cerah ceria itu terlihat begitu kusut.

"Aku turut sedih. Silahkan masuk."

"Terimakasih, Karma. Kau teman yang baik."

Karma tersenyum tipis.

 _Sejak awal memang akulah yang terbaik_

Nagisa mendaratkan bokongnya di atas _sofa_. Menyandarkan punggunggnya selagi menunggu Karma menyiapkan minuman. Menghela napas berat lalu memejamkan matanya erat. Siapa sangka jika membantu Kayano Kaede, teman satu sekolah menengah dulu untuk menemui pacarnya yang sedang berselingkuh di sebuah hotel, justru menjadi bumerang baginya. Dan sialnya, Isogai terlah terlebih dulu termakan cemburu ketimbang mendengar penjelasannya. Ia marah, kesal tentu saja. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa mengakhiri hubungan mereka hanya terbawa emosi sesaat. Ia pikir memang mereka butuh waktu untuk menenagkan diri.

Beberapa menit, ia memejamkan mata. Terlalu rileks hingga tak menyadari Karma yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau terlihat buruk sekali Nagisa."

Si helai biru pun sedikit terperanjat. Kelopak mata terbuka menampakkan lensa sewarna langitnya.

Mengalihkan pandangan, Karma kini menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam dua gelas kaca. Lalu menyodorkannya satu ke depan Nagisa.

" _Trims_."

Karma hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Mau bersulang?"

Nagisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk?"

"Terserah kau."

 _Untuk kemenanganku_

Lalu denting gelas beradu pun terdengar. Keduanya minum perlahan. Berbincang hingga tanpa terasa menghabiskan satu botol. Nagisa mulai merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat, ia mulai mabuk. Namun kesadarannya masih tetap terjaga penuh.

"Kau sudah mabuk Nagisa." Karma memperingati.

"Tak apa, tuangkan aku segelas lagi."

"Nagisa,"

"Ayolah, segelas lagi." Tangan Nagisa mengapai-gapai botol _wine_ di tangan Karma. Namun sentuhan tangannya pada botol justru membuatnya tergelincir dari tangan, cairan merah keungungan tumpah merembes ke serat pakaian yang digunakan Karma.

"Ah, maaf Karma—"

"Tak usah dipikirkan," Tanpa aba-aba Karma pun melepas kaus yang ia kenakan di depan Nagisa. Menampilkan perut rata dan enam pak yang tidak begitu tercetak jelas, dan kulit mulus yang kencang. Nagisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Suhu panas akibat alkohol sepertinya membuatnya mudah terangsang. Ia pun reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping sebelum Karma memergokinya.

Karma melirik melewati ekor matanya, senyum tipis terulas di bibir.

 _Akulah pengendali disini_

"Kau kenapa Nagisa?"

Nagisa menoleh ragu-ragu.

"Tidak, apa-apa. Cepat pakai bajumu Karma."

Karma semakin tersenyum miring tanpa Nagisa ketahui.

"Hei Nagisa,"

Dan sebelum Nagisa melontarkan tanya. Karma terlebih dahulu mendorong paksa si helai biru, duduk di atas kedua pahanya. Mengunci pergerakan. Tak peduli bola mata sewarna langit itu membelalak tak percaya, Karma justru melancarkan aksinya. Tangannya menyusup ke balik fabrik untuk mencapai dua titik sensitif di dada.

Ia tidak peduli.

Ia bersabar untuk hari ini, dengan segala persiapan yang ada.

Tak mau mengambil risiko jika si helai biru akan kembali pada si pucuk. Ia harus melakukan ini untuk merebut yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Nagisa terus meronta diiringi geraman menahan hasrat. Gerakan Karma berpindah meraba bagian selatan Nagisa yang masih tertutup fabrik. Panik ketika resletingnya dibuka. Efek alkohol membuatnya melemah, ia hanya pasrah ketika Karma mulai bermain di bawah sana dengan rongga mulutnya. memberinya kenikmatan. Hingga ia mencapai puncak. Napasnya memburu, peluh membasahi tubuh.

Lensa biru langit kembali membelalak ketika Karma membuka resleting celananya sendiri, lalu menggunakan sisa cairan miliknya untuk melumuri jari-jarinya. Kemudiaan memasukannnya satu persatu ke dalam lubang miliknya, melakukan penetrasi pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"..Karma.." Dengan suara serak ia mencoba mencegah, ketika si merah hendak memasukan _milik_ nya ke dalam _tubuh_ nya.

"Tak perlu khawatir Nagisa, Isogai tidak akan tau."

 _Memang dia tidak akan pernah tau_

Kalimat terakhir sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara jerit pilu Karma dan geraman tertahan Nagisa. Naik-turun, menghujam tubuhnya sendiri berkali-kali, hingga nafsu menggelapkan mata si helai biru. Dengan menggunakan sisa tenaganya, ia membalikkan posisi mereka.

Giliran bagi Nagisa mengambil alih.

Karma terkekeh. Menikmati malam hingga Nagisa puas menghujam tubuhnya hingga lemas.

.

.

"Hei Nagisa."

 _Setelah semua ini maka selesai_

"Apa?"

"Apa yang paling kau sukai?" Tanya Karma setelah mereka selesai membunuh nafsu. Berbaring tanpa menyisakan jarak, masih di atas _sofa_. Sebelah tangan Karma turun meraba bagian bawah sofa. Mencoba mengambil benda yang telah ia siapkan.

 _Harus sekarang, atau ia akan kembali pada Isogai_

"Aku?" Masih memejamkan matanya. "Tentu.. Isogai."

 _Dapat_

"Hee, begitu?"

"Ya. Aku harap kau tidak menceritakan yg terjadi malam ini, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia."

 _Hahahahahahaha_

"Tenang saja, aku kan sudah janji." Ucapnya sambil mengeratkan benda di tangannya.

"Kau sendiri?"

 _Setelah ini_

"Aku.. suka belalang."

Nagisa membuka matanya

"Belalang? Kenapa?"

Senyum miring terulas di bibir Karma. Bersamaan dengan sorot mata yang menggelap.

"Ya, karena belalang betina akan membunuh sang jantan sehabis mereka bercinta."

 _Anggap saja aku rela menjadi betina untuk kali ini_

Jawaban terakhir sebelum kilatan benda runcing di tangan Karma menyayat leher si pemilik lensa biru langit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berita ditemukannya kotak berisi potongan mayat pun memenuhi media beberapa hari kemudian.

.

.

Isogai menangis di pelukan karma di upacara pemakan teman helai biru mereka. Air matanya membasahi bahu karma. Karma hanya memeluk tubuh yang selalu ia damba itu dengan kasih sayang, mengelus helai hitamnya, sesekali mencuri cium telinga Isogai.

"Ini salahku.." Lirih Isogai. "Salahku, jika saja aku tidak bertengkar dengannya.. "

"Tidak Yuu, ini bukan salahmu." karma mengangkat wajah Isogai untuk bertatapan dengannya. "Kau lihat sendiri kan, Nagisa ditemukan di dalam apartemen Kayano, dan perempuan itu bunuh diri setelah membunuh Nagisa, ini mungkin hukuman untuk mereka." Karma mengelus pipi porslen itu, menghapus air matanya.

Isogai hanya diam, menangis dengan mata terpejam erat sambil menggigit bibirnya keras.

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu Yuu, percayalah."

"..Terimakasih.. Karma.."

"Ya." Sebelum ia mengecup dahi Isogai."

 _Dan menyingkirkan siapapun yang mencoba merebutmu dariku._

.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 _a/n:_

 _Perasaan niatnya cuma drabble deh, yasudahlah. Fik percobaan sebelum Yuumatopia www_


End file.
